Goodbyes Are Never Easy
by PyroNightcrawler
Summary: Before Boromir left for Rivendell, he was supposed to marry. Just a short sappy story about Boromir saying goodbye to his girlfriend, please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything in this story except Elaera. I made her up, but everything else belongs to Tolkien, the lucky bastard. Just kidding, just kidding, smart guy. Please read and review, my first LOTR story, even though I'm working on another one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, stood on one of the many balconies of the tower at Minas Tirith. He took a deep breath, and looked out into the distance as the sun began to rise. He normally wasn't up that early, but that day was different, that day he'd be leaving Gondor.  
  
"Boromir." Said a sleepy voice.  
He turned to see Elaera, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They were going to be married, that was before he was called upon to go to Rivendell.  
"You're awake early." She said, her long black hair was in a single braid that hung over her left shoulder, and she was still in her nightclothes.  
Boromir nodded and turned back to the rising sun. Elaera could tell something was wrong, Boromir was a man who liked his sleep, and another hint was that he was already dressed.  
"What is it?" she asked, stepping next to him.  
He sighed and looked at her. Her light green eyes burned into his, and the first rays of sunlight danced upon her face.  
"I have to go away." He said quietly.  
"What?" Elaera asked. "Why?"  
"There's a council in Rivendell I must attend." Boromir answered, looking away from his fiancée.  
"Rivendell?" Elaera asked, "But that's over the mountains."  
"I know." Boromir answered.  
"How long will you be gone?" Elaera asked.  
"I can't answer that." Boromir said, "I don't know."  
Elaera sighed and turned away from him.  
"I have to do this." Boromir said, "For my father.for you."  
"If this was for me, you wouldn't go." Elaera said, "Or you'd at least take me with you."  
"I can't do either of those things." Boromir said.  
"Why must you go?" Elaera asked, "And not Faramir?"  
"I am the eldest son of the Steward." Boromir answered. "It is my duty."  
"To go somewhere you don't even know what for?" Elaera asked, "That is your duty?"  
"To answer to my father is my duty, and to obey him." Boromir said.  
"What is there that you must see to?" Elaera asked, after a moment's pause.  
"I have to do something." Boromir said, "That I cannot tell what."  
Elaera rolled her eyes and looked down.  
"So you're just going then?" she asked, "And I can't know why, and I have to trust that?"  
"Yes." Was his answer.  
"How can I be sure you aren't marching off to certain death?" Elaera asked, "How can I be sure that you'll be safe?"  
"I will be safe." Boromir said, "Trust me."  
"What shall I do while you're gone." Elaera asked.  
"Wait for me to return." Boromir said, "I will come back for you."  
"When do you leave?" Elaera asked.  
"As soon as the sun is fully in the sky." He answered.  
Elaera glanced up at the sky; there was only a short time.  
"It's best I leave now." Boromir said; he had hoped she would not wake until he was gone, he had already written a note.  
"But.you." Elaera tried to think of something, anything to stop her future husband from leaving.  
"I must." Boromir said, "I will return."  
He leaned down and kissed her softly and quickly, he didn't want a long, sad farewell. He'd be back. Elaera sighed, and brushed the tears brimming her eyes away.  
"I want you to stay here until I'm gone." Boromir said, and she nodded.  
He then turned and went back inside to say his good-byes to his father and Faramir. Denethor seemed proud that his eldest son was off to do something helpful, while Faramir seemed a bit jealous. Elaera rested her hands on the cool railing of the balcony. After a second, Boromir was below her, on his horse, heading towards the outskirts of Gondor. She watched in silent sorrow, and when he was almost to far away from her, he turned in the saddle, and gave her a last look, before disappearing from view.  
  
**A While Later**  
Elaera sat at a cherry oak desk in her room. She was reading a book on weaponry.  
"Miss." Said a voice.  
She turned to see one of the castle servants at the door.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"The Steward wants a word with you." He said.  
"Okay." Elaera said, "I'll be there in a moment."  
The servant nodded before walking away down the long corridor. Elaera marked her place in her book, before shutting it and leaving her room. She walked down to the throne room, and saw Denethor sitting in the throne, holding something. Elaera walked towards him, and froze in front of him. He was holding what appeared to be the Horn of Gondor, it was broken and water logged. Elaera knew what was wrong before Denethor said it.  
"My son." He choked out, "He's dead." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Author's Note: Well, did you like it? Please review. 


End file.
